A refrigerator, which generally includes a storage compartment to store food and a cooling unit to supply cool air to the storage compartment, is a home appliance used to keep food fresh. The front of the storage compartment is configured to be open such that the foods are placed in or withdrawn from the storage compartment. The open front is closed by a door that is rotatably hinged to the body of the refrigerator.
The refrigerator is supported by hinges connected to upper and lower portions at one side of the door with respect to a median plane of the door. Accordingly, as the refrigerator continues to be used, the other side of the door to which hinges are not connected may droop due to weight of the door or the food stored in the door pocket provided at the rear surface of the door. The other side of the door may also droop due to standard errors of the door and hinges or errors in connecting the door to the body.